tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Zestiria: Alisha's Episode
Tales of Zestiria: Alisha's Episode ist ein Manga zu Tales of Zestiria. Es orientiert sich von der Handlung her an dem DLC-Epilog Alishas Geschichte: Die Stärke eines Ritters und erscheint in mehreren Bänden. Mit Aki Yosii weist es eine andere Mangaka auf als Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance, das sich an der Haupthandlung von Tales of Zestiria orientiert. Der Manga erschien in zwei Bänden bei Tokyopop. Band 1 *'Veröffentlichung': September 2018 *'Seitenzahl': 160 Einige Zeit nach dem Kampf gegen Heldalf nutzt Alisha Diphda ihren politischen Einfluss, um die Kanzler davon zu überzeugen, bei den Friedensverhandlungen mit Rolance andere Wege als die üblichen einzuschlagen, da ansonsten der Waffenstillstand gewiss wieder in einen Krieg münden würde. Der Kriegskanzler Mathia begleitet sie für diesen Zweck nach Lastonbell und Marlind und ist damit einverstanden, als Kanzler zurückzutreten, um den neuen Wegen von Alisha eine Chance zu geben. In Marlind besucht Alisha das Grab ihrer Meisterin Maltran, als sie von einem Pro-Krieg-Extremisten angegriffen wird. An seiner Stärke erkennt sie, dass er ein Hellion ist, und sie wird Zeugin davon, wie Rose erscheint und ihn läutert. Alisha fordert daraufhin ein Gespräch mit Rose über den Kampf mit Heldalf und was sich danach zugetragen hat, aber durch einen Trick kann Rose ihr entkommen und flüchtet von Marlind nach Lastonbell. Alisha kann sie verfolgen und stellt sie im Gasthaus zur Rede, aber Rose weigert sich, ihr von Soreys Opfer im Kampf gegen Heldalf zu erzählen, da Alisha zurzeit ihrem eigenen Weg folgt und nicht von der Trauer abgelenkt werden soll. Als Alisha einsieht, dass Rose ihr nichts sagen wird, entfernt sie sich wieder und will in der Ritterkaserne übernachten, wird aber unterwegs erneut von einem Pro-Krieg-Extremisten angegriffen. Rose, die sie zur Sicherheit verfolgte, geht nun einen Provisorpakt mit ihr ein und ermöglicht Alisha damit, Hellions zu läutern. Von den Seraphim fehlen Mikleo und Zaveid, sodass lediglich Lailah und Edna zugegen sind. Alisha und Rose beschließen nun, gemeinsam den Pro-Krieg-Extremisten nachzugehen, die zu einer Gefahr für die unterschiedlichen politischen Einheiten werden. Hierfür soll Alisha in der Glefehd-Senke als Köder dienen, was gelingt. Sie können den Pro-Krieg-Extremisten, der sie angriff, zur Flucht zwingen und ihn verfolgen. Dadurch werden sie zu einer Höhle in der Glefehd-Senke geführt, die lange Zeit verschollen war, aber in den gegenwärtigen Schlachten freigelegt worden ist. Edna hatte sie eigentlich gut versiegelt, aber etwas muss sie erneut freigelegt haben. Diese Höhle führt nach Camlann und Alisha rät korrekt, dass dort etwas Sorey zugestoßen sein muss, da Rose nun immer nervöser wird. In der Höhle begegnen sie einer Illusion von Maltran, die von Symonne erzeugt wird. Diese hatte Alisha und Rose zuvor mit Lunarre zusammen beobachtet und dazu gebracht, sich wieder zu verbünden. Alisha will sich der Illusion von Maltran stellen, weil das, was sie hört und sieht für sie echt ist. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie sie Maltran als kleines Kind kennenlernte und sie ihr großes Idol wurde. Nachdem Maltran aus einem Kampf verletzt zurückkehrte und viele andere Ritter gefallen sind, begann Alisha sich zu fragen, ob der Krieg tatsächlich jemandem dienlich war. Als junge Frau offenbarte Maltran ihr, dass sich die Welt nicht ändern wird, wenn sie selbst nicht etwas dafür tun würde, und dies brachte Alisha dazu, selbst zur Ritterin zu werden. Zuletzt ist zu sehen, wie Maltran alleine Symonne begegnet, die sie auf die Seite des Herrschers des Unheils zieht. Band 2 *'Veröffentlichung': Dezember 2018 *'Seitenzahl': 156 Die Vergangenheit von Maltran wird behandelt, als sie erstmals Symonne begegnete. Zu jener Zeit erschien Symonne ihr lediglich mithilfe von Magie, versprach ihr aber, sie bald auch ganz ohne sie sehen zu können. Damit wird auf Maltrans künftige Hellionisierung angespielt, die durch Maltrans Hass und Zweifel auf die Welt verursacht wird. Alisha gelingt es, sich der Illusion von Maltran zu erwehren. Symonne will mit der Illusion Maltrans wahren Tod imitieren und sich mit Alishas Lanze selbst aufspießen, aber dieses Mal kommt Alisha ihr zuvor und tötet Maltran eigenhändig. Alisha dankt Symonne nach alledem, dass sie ihr die Chance gegeben hat, der Situation noch einmal zu begegnen, an der sie verzweifelte. Symonne entfernt sich daraufhin mit dem Eindruck, dass Alisha die erste Person nach Heldalf ist, die ihre Kräfte zu schätzen weiß. Symonne trifft sich mit Lunarre und meint, dass sie zwar beide Clowns in dieser vergänglichen Welt seien, aber dies nicht bedeutete, dass sie einander wiedersehen würden. Sie verabschiedet sich dann von ihm. Lunarre ist die starke Bosheit, die unterdessen häufiger von Rose gespürt wird, ihr aber nie erscheint. Bei der Elaine-Ruine angekommen, erzählt Edna Alisha davon, was sich einst in Camlann zugetragen hat und weshalb Maotelus hellionisierte. Zaveid kommt nun hinzu und begleitet die anderen nach Camlann. Alisha gesteht Lailah, dass sie auf der Suche nach der Antwort ist, wer sie ist. Sie möchte gerne Politikerin und Ritterin sein, aber auch Provisorin oder ein ganz normales Mädchen; daher überlegt sie, welche dieser Möglichkeiten sie zurücklassen muss, wohingegen Lailah ihr vorschlägt, dass sie vielleicht nichts davon zurücklassen muss. Auf dem Weg nach Camlann wird Rose immer nervöser. Sie hat beschlossen, Alisha um jeden Preis zu Sorey zu bringen, sorgt sich aber, weil sie den Schmelztiegel der enormen Bosheit nicht ausfindig machen kann. Kurz vor Camlann begegnen sie schließlich zwei mächtigen Hellions, an denen Rose sich verausgabt, um Sorey zu beschützen. Alisha bittet Rose darum, sich nicht in Gefahr zu begeben, während die Seraphim die Hellions aufhalten. Sie gesteht ihr, dass sie keine ihrer Freunde verlieren will; weder sie noch Sorey. Gemeinsam bezwingen sie die beiden Hellions, die miteinander verbunden sind und sich gegenseitig Kraft leihen, sodass beide auf einmal besiegt werden müssen. Danach erreichen sie Camlann und finden Sorey vor, ein helles Licht, das in den Himmel reicht. Alisha erzählt ihm von ihrer Dankbarkeit und dass sie ihre Antwort nun gefunden hat. Sie hat beschlossen, alles zu sein: eine Politikerin, eine Ritterin, eine Provisorin und ein normales Mädchen; und sie weiß nun, dass all ihre Gefühle, die sie als diese Personen verspürt hat, echt und wahr sind. Es wird ein Sprung nach Marlind vollzogen, wo Alisha sich von Rose in Anwesenheit von Sergei verabschiedet. Alisha schenkt Rose den Federhut, den sie zuvor ihr gegeben hat. Sergei erkundigt sich bei Alisha, ob sie Rose nicht begleiten möchte, aber Alisha weiß, dass ihre Träume mit denen ihrer Freunde verbunden sind, und sie nun daran arbeiten möchte, Hyland wieder aufzubauen und die Menschen zum Lächeln zu bringen. Wissenswertes *Die Erstauflage vom ersten Band hat einen etwa 15 Zentimeter großen Pappaufsteller von Alisha in ihrer edlen Kleidung beigelegt. *''Tales of Zestiria: Alisha's Episode'' kann nicht als direkte Fortsetzung von Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance erachtet werden, weil in Letzterem mitunter Maltran keine Verräterin war und nicht gestorben ist. Tales of Zestiria: Alisha's Episode orientiert sich an der Haupthandlung von Tales of Zestiria, während Tales of Zestiria: The Time of Guidance diese etwas abänderte. Galerie Alisha's Episode (Band 1).png|Das deutsche Cover zum ersten Band Alisha's Episode (Band 2).png|Das deutsche Cover zum zweiten Band __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Andere Medien